Playing with Fire
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: Kopaka needs to get out more. Have some fun. But its not easy when Lewa is running around naked, Gali and Pohatu are chasing him, and Tahu catches on fire.


Kopaka sighed looking over to his brother Onua. He was sitting by two girls talking to them around the fire.  
>But that was Onua for you. Sweet. Kind. Caring. No wonder so many girls liked him. Kopaka on the other hand...not so much.<br>Dont get it wrong, Kopaka was very popular in school. Girls would line up just to sit next him. In the hallways so many would go out of there way just to get close to him.  
>The problem with Kopaka is he is a bit...well...cold.<br>So many times when a girl asked to sit next to him at lunch, he would just shrug and go about eating.  
>When a girl was lucky to get close to him, he would just stand there as she wrapped her arms around him.<br>He wouldn't do anything, just stand there.

Eventually it got old, and the girls, and even most of the boys, stopped trying to talk to him.  
>Like he cared.<br>He watched as Onua was laughing with the two girls. But still, if he had one girl friend...

"HEY PAKA!"  
>The young teen jumped, spinning around in an instant.<br>"Tahu? What are you doing here? Your suppose to be home with the others!"  
>The red haired boy shrugged. "What? Matau fell asleep and we got board."<br>Kopaka looked around. "The others are here to?"  
>Tahu noded.<br>"Then who's watching Lewa?"  
>"Geez calm down." Hissed Tahu. "I brought him."<br>"WHERE IS HE?"  
>At that moment, a girls scream was herd fallowed by a small toddler running around butt naked. He was fallowed by two young five year olds, Gali and Pohatu.<br>"Lewa come back!" Gali shrieked.  
>"And put some clothes on!" Snapped Pohatu, catching up to his sister. But the two year old was having waaaaaaaay to much fun, running around the bon fire nude, a bunch of teenagers laughing and pointing at him.<br>Kopaka singled Onua over as Lewa ran and tripped. Gali and Pohatu stopped as a few girls turned, one picking Lewa up.  
>"Aww, who's this?" The girl cooed, hugging Lewa. Lewa smiled, liking all the attention.<br>"That's my brother." Gali said boldly.  
>The girl chuckled, rubbing Lewa's shaggy hair. "But he's blond and you to have brown hair."<br>"Psh! We know that!" scoffed Pohatu folding his arms.  
>Gali was quick to explain. "Our friend Vakama found him and brought him to us. He lives with us. Therefore, Lewa is our brother."<br>The girl nodded cuddling Lewa."Thats so sweet of you." Before anyone could say anything else, a red head stomped up glaring at the girl with evil like eyes.  
>"Hey! That's our brother! You put him down!"<br>The girl blinked looking down at the 7 year old, who just snapped at her. "A-another one?"  
>Gali noded. "Yea, Vakama found him to."<br>"Oh." The girl mumbled, not sure what to think.  
>Upon seeing his older brother, Lewa squirmed around in her arms.<br>"Ta! Ta!" He cheered gleefully.  
>Tahu was able to shove the teenage girl, who was more than half his size, and grab the toddler in his arms.<br>"Yeah, yeah, Its me Lewa."  
>Lewa smiled letting out a fart.<br>Tahu, Pohatu and Gali, laughed at their younger brothers action. The teenager on the other hand, shrunk back.  
>"Ew.."<br>That gave Kopaka enough time to run over and take Lewa from Tahu. "Im sorry. They were just leaving."  
>"That's alright." One girl said.<br>The other came over. "Your Kopaka right? Kopaka Nuva? And these are...your brothers and sister?"  
>Kopaka blinked from behind his glasses. "Yeah. Sorry about this." He mumbled handing Lewa over to Onua. "Put his clothes back on and meet me at home." Onua noded taking Gali by the hand.<br>Pohatu, on the other hand, just stood there looking up with his big brown, sweet little eyes. "I wonna stay with you Paka."  
>The other teen sighed. "No. Its late, ...and don't call me Paka."<br>Poahtu's lower limp trembled. Then he turned walking off after Onua, his shoulders slumped.  
>Kopaka sighed. Giult struck him. He didn't mean to be so harsh. It was just so frustrating sometimes...<br>"So, Kopaka," The girl said getting his attention. "You still going to hang around?"  
>The white haired boy shook his head. 'No. I better get home."<br>"Oh come on!" The girl said, looping her arm around his. "The fun part hasn't even started yet!"  
>At a lost for words, Kopaka felt himself begging dragged over to a group of teen's, hanging around a car, beer in their hands.<br>"Two drinks over here." The girl said, half pulling half dragging Kopaka over. A boy grinned handing him a bear. "Drink up man!" he said, slapping Kopaka on the back.  
>Not at all amused, Kopaka sighed, looking sheepishly over at the bon fire. No one was roasting marsh mellows tonight. Nope, kids were huddled around chatting drinking, or passed out from drinking. No one really paid much attention to the roaring blazing fire. But then again, Kopaka could just make out a figure by the fire. A small figure...wait...<br>"TAHU!"  
>Kopaka pushed forwards, shoving the girl off of him, and racing towards the fire. There sitting on the ground was Tahu. His foot by the fire.<br>No. Not by the fire, in! Tahu's leg was in the fire! Flames danced up and down his jeans.  
>Kopaka gasped.<br>Tahu, on the other hand, just looked up sheepishly and smiled. "Hey Paka. The fire's amazing!"  
>Not even bothering to get mad over the fact that he was called, Paka, Kopaka grabbed Tahu hoisting him up out of the fire.<br>"Help!" He called. "Get me some water! Hurry!"  
>No one bugged.<br>Tahu kicked his foot, his sneaker melting down to his sock. Soon his leg. Franticly, Kopaka looked around for something to stop the fire. Out of options, he ran over to the group of drunken idiots, and literally threw Tahu into the cooler.  
>"Ack!" Tahu shouted. "Get me out! Ah! Its cold! Cold!"<br>Teen's started grumbling at the small boy crushing there beer. They were even more pissed with the one who placed him there.  
>"Hey! Get that kid outta there!"<br>Kopaka lifted Tahu up, and placed him on the ground. Tahu mumbled stomping his now melted sneaker. "Stupid ice. It ruined my fun!"  
>Kopaka let out a small chuckled, smiling as relief fled over him.<br>Tahu looked up chuckling as well.  
>But the brothers moment was short lived as angry teens gathered around him, cussing and shouting.<br>"Get out asshole!"  
>"What hell's wrong with you?"<br>"Dumb ass!"  
>Quickly, Kopaka scooped Tahu into his arms once more. Despite the anger he had towards him, and Tahu's complaining about how his leg was cold and wet, Kopaka had only one thing on his mind.<br>To get the hell away from here.  
>As he walked, the girl who seemed to like him before, glared at him, her drunk eyes watery.<br>"Your brothers a freak!" She shouted, her words slurred, but in a harsh enough tone to make Kopaka wince.  
>Tahu a freak?<br>Yea his brother was rather odd. He didnt get along with him much, and Kopaka had often called Tahu a freak himself. So why did it bother him so much when someone else said it? Why did it hurt so bad?  
>Because it was true?<br>Because there was somthing really wrong with Tahu?  
>But that would mean there was something else wrong with the others to.<br>Something wrong with him.  
>Noticing the lack of emotion on his brothers face, and the fact that he wasn't being yelled at, Tahu looked up mumbling, "Could you put me down?"<br>"No." Kopaka simply said. "I dont want you walking on it until we go see Nokama, and she takes a look at it."  
>Tahu let out a huff folding his arms. The fire didn't hurt him. Just tickled a little.<br>After a while of silence, Tahu looked up again. "So did you like that girl?"  
>"No." Kopaka mumbled, not seeming to be in the mood. "you?"<br>"No way!" Tahu said. "Her pants were way to low! I could see her ass!"  
>Instead of scolding, Kopaka chuckled, surprising Tahu. "Heh, Lewa sure was lucky."<br>"You to." Tahu said grinning. "I saw her arm around you."  
>Kopaka laughed again Tahu joining in with him.<br>Freak or not, Tahu and the others where his family.  
>The most preciius, and important thing to his cold heart.<br>Kopaka started to feel the ice melt inside.  
>But that was okay.<br>Even he liked the warmth sometimes.


End file.
